Something New for Old Friends
by TribeGeneral65
Summary: Nick and Jeff discover a new dimension to their long friendship. Some boys just wanna have fun, but there's more to be had for Niff.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is rated M for a reason (read: there be sexy times ahead, mates) so I won't be offended if you leave now. But I've been somewhat fascinated with this pair lately and thought I'd experiment writing something a little…smutty (gasps). Please review and let me know if you liked it (or if you didn't what I can improve). Italics indicate someone's unspoken thoughts. Thanks for stopping by! ~The Management

PS-I own nothing, and I have nothing worth suing over.

Chapter 1: Stress Relief

Nick shut the door a little more forcefully then he intended when he returned to his room after a grueling study session in the library. He dumped his backpack by his desk and flopped onto his bed with a groan. He was deep into the inevitable end-of-semester push to make up for whatever the teachers' had neglected to reserve sufficient time for earlier in the year but simply couldn't cut from their syllabi; apparently Dalton's anti-discrimination policy extended to the most bizarre and useless assignments, because they seemed to be protected most of all.

Nick was a good student and worked hard, but lately he had been spending more and more time at the library instead of in his room because his room was rather distracting. Specifically, his roommate was rather distracting. He sighed again in an uneasy combination of frustration, happiness, and lust at the thought of the humorous, quirky, impossibly blond boy who had been his best friend for their two years at Dalton. Usually Nick was able to control his unchivalrous thoughts about Jeff, but it seemed that stress from schoolwork exhausted his reserves of self-control and he found himself almost instantly aroused when he was alone with Jeff.

Fortunately, the blond boy was out and didn't see Nick's growing hard-on as he lay on his bed. Nick decided to take advantage of the temporary solitude and stripped down for a shower in their private bathroom. He felt the shock of the hot water splash onto his back as he stepped into the tub and reveled in the sensation. It wasn't long before his hormones were back in overdrive and he lathered up some soap suds to stroke his cock. Nick was soon lost in a fog of steam and his own pleasure as he slowly worked his plump cock, and didn't notice his low moans echoing in the small bathroom . . .

Jeff returned to his room after his trip to the café for a cup of hot tea. He usually kept his favorite mint tea in their room, but had just run out and was forced to make do with whatever was available. He too collapsed on his bed upon entering the room and shut his eyes, enjoying a moment of peace before he got back to work. It was then that he heard a rather loud noise from the bathroom. It started off like a growl but rose in pitch and volume. It sounded like pure sex and it worked on Jeff like magic. He and Nick had never discussed their sexuality, which always struck him as odd considering they talked about every other possible topic. In a way he was glad, because if he had to talk about it, he didn't trust himself not to reveal his feelings for his best friend and roommate, and he didn't want to ruin the best relationship in his life. But then, as he surveyed the string of discarded clothes leading to the bathroom door and heard another moan that he swore sounded like his own name, Jeff suddenly discovered a mischievous courage he never knew he had and decided to take action.

Being a normal teenage boy, Jeff knew full well what was happening on the other side of that door, and a smirk spread across his face as he felt his own pants grow tighter. Timing his entrance immediately after another painfully desperate noise from the shower, Jeff swung the door open and called out to his friend.

"Hey Nick, dude, are you alright in here?"

Nick nearly fell over when he realized his friend, roommate, and wickedly sexy crush was standing on the other side of the shower curtain while his hand still gripped his hard cock like it was the last thing holding him to Earth. _Ohshitohshit_.

Nick managed to open his mouth to offer an explanation. "Um, yeah man, I'm good, just uh, stubbed my toe a bit there…" _Wow, smooth Nick_.

Jeff tried not to giggle too loudly. _Nick is a terrible liar, he thought, but I guess I don't do my best thinking in that state either._ "Are you sure you're OK? It sounded pretty bad."

_Is he laughing at this?_ Nick wondered. _I do not see anything funny here_… "Yep, um, got it all under control. I'll be out in a minute." _Damn you Jeff! It takes a special kind of person to cockblock a fantasy about themselves, but congratulations, you found a way_.

"Alright bud. See you soon!" called Jeff with a bit of a lilt in his voice. On his way out the door he snatched the underwear and t-shirt that Nick had brought in with him. _Phase One complete_, he thought to himself.

Nick heard the door close and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. _Well, crap, I can't finish now! Not after that little episode. I just hope I don't spring up in front of Jeff; I don't want to freak him out, but it's his fault anyway!_ Reluctantly he shut off the water a minute or so later, and stepped out to wrap himself in a towel to dry off. Then he realized his clothes were missing. _Fuck my life; this kid is out to kill me tonight! First with a heart attack, and now the world's worst case of blue balls._

"Hey Jeff, um, did you happen to see if I brought in any clothes?" Nick called sheepishly through the door.

Jeff grinned again, basking in the feeling of a plan coming together. "Uh, no, I didn't notice. Just come out and grab something, no big deal." Now Jeff began to get nervous. What if he had misinterpreted everything? What if Nick really was straight and would be offended by what he was about to do? Pushing his golden bangs aside, loosening his tie, and unbuttoning a few buttons on his uniform shirt, Jeff made up his mind. Here goes nothing…

Nick emerged from the steamy bathroom seconds later, head downcast and water glistening on his chest. Jeff's stomach lurched and he felt his cock swell at the sight.

"Sounds like you could have used some help in there" said Jeff coyly while Nick rifled through his dresser for some clothes.

"You have no idea" Nick muttered to himself, then instantly regretted it when he realized Jeff had definitely heard him. He jerked his head up to see the blond boy staring at him with a wild look in his usually soft eyes.

"Oh, I think I do" purred Jeff softly as he closed the distance between them. "But maybe I should make sure." He was right next to Nick then, bathing in the heat and clean scent radiating off of him from the shower. "I think I owe you some sort of apology since I ruined your fun" he whispered into the dark-haired boy's ear as he ran his index finger down the center of Nick's chest all the way down to where the towel was wrapped loosely around his hips.

Nick was embarrassed and felt his face flush when he realized Jeff had figured it all out, but as the blond continued his seduction attempt, Nick finally convinced himself he wasn't dreaming and decided he was not going let the little punk get away with playing him like this. He took a firm hold of the slender boy and playfully pushed him against the closet door. "So now you want to help, do you?" he growled as his smoldering eyes met Jeff's. "Let's start by playing fair." And with that he slipped off the tie and undid the remaining buttons on Jeff's shirt and tore it off the fair boy's toned arms so that they stood bare-chested only inches apart.

Jeff was thrilled. _I think Phase Two is a success_, he thought for a moment before he leaned in to kiss Nick and found Nick's lips crashing back into his. They connected and Jeff shivered with the intensity of it all as Nick wound his strong arms around him and Jeff cupped Nick's face with his hands to pull him in closer. They kissed breathlessly for a few seconds, though it felt like hours. Nick sighed and smiled into the kiss, which caused Jeff to smile back. They reluctantly parted for a breath, Jeff leaning down so that their foreheads still touched as they panted softly.

"Jeff…" Nick whispered hoarsely. "Are you sure about this? I mean, if this is too much…"

"Nick, I'm completely—" Jeff kissed Nick's jawline. "100 percent—" He nipped Nick's earlobe. "totally sure. And I've wanted to do that for a long time."

They embraced for a moment basking in the happy realization that their feelings were mutual. Then Nick moved his hips a bit, and even through the towel and his own pants, Jeff felt an incredible rush of electricity as their still-hard cocks brushed together. Jeff let out an involuntary groan and squeezed his eyes shut until he heard a low chuckle from the shorter boy and opened his eyes to catch Nick with his eyebrow cocked.

"So, where were we?" asked Nick.

"Oh, I'm not sure, discussing English homework I think…" began Jeff innocently.

"Yea, bullshit, you tease" said Nick with a smile as he pulled the taller boy's face down to his own again and brought their lips together for a second kiss. The first was tentative and exploratory, but this one was immediate and needy, conveying all of their suppressed feelings built up over their long history. Jeff was glad he was leaning against the closet door still, because he felt his knees weakening as all of his attention and energy went into the kiss. Nick's hands ghosted over Jeff's soft chest and gently pinched his left nipple. "Oh God, Nick" mumbled Jeff into the other boy's mouth. _Time for Phase Three_, Jeff decided, _I can't take this anymore_.

Experiencing his second surge of courage that night, Jeff pushed off from the door and took a firm hold of the dark-haired boy and led him toward his bed. Nick feigned resistance and muttered something about his honor as they collapsed onto the bed. Jeff started out on top, mashing their chests together while they kissed deeply, and Nick reflexively bucked his hips up into Jeff's. The friction was just what Jeff wanted, and he ground himself into Nick, slowly rocking back and forth. Nick signaled his approval by darting his tongue across Jeff's bottom lip, and Jeff eagerly allowed Nick to slip his tongue in past his smiling teeth. Nick loved the feel of his tongue twisting around Jeff's, but was more than happy to withdraw and let Jeff thrust his tongue into Nick's mouth.

A few moments passed, interspersed with sighs and giggles as they boys continued to explore each other. Finally, Nick rolled on top of Jeff and raised his eyes to meet the gaze of the blond. Nick silently pleaded for permission to go further, and Jeff instantly understood and nodded quickly, a smirk broadening across his flushed face. Nick needed no further encouragement, and began to trail kisses down Jeff's neck, pausing to bite gently on the tender skin and causing Jeff to writhe with pleasure beneath him. Nick next stopped to lick Jeff's hard nipples and used his free hand to palm the bulge in the other boy's pants. Jeff whined, and began to undo his belt and unbutton his uniform slacks. Grinning, Jeff shimmied off his pants off and was left sporting only pale blue boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination in his present state. Jeff stared up at Nick, taking in his broad shoulders and solid arms, then reached up and pulled him down for another kiss.

Nick still had other plans, however, and once again worked his way down the slender boy's chest to lightly kiss his belly button, before running a hesitant finger beneath the waistband of Jeff's briefs. Then Nick slowly ran his tongue over the length of Jeff's prick, and even through the thin fabric it felt fantastic. "Please, Nick" murmured Jeff breathily. "Yessir" growled Nick as he pulled the briefs down while Jeff arched his back to allow Nick to get them all the way off. Nick greedily swallowed the tip of Jeff's cock; it was the first time either had done anything like this, but it seemed natural enough, and Nick loved knowing how much pleasure he was giving his best friend and now lover. Jeff threw his head back deeper into the pillows and moaned as his hands gripped Nick's hair. He had to resist the urge to thrust up into Nick's mouth, but he soon found Nick was doing fine all on his own. After all of the previous excitement, Jeff found himself getting close much sooner than he wanted, and he pulled Nick off of his cock and started kissing him feverishly.

Nick pulled away and pouted. "Why'd you stop? Was I bad?" He looked genuinely concerned. This was one of the many reasons Jeff had fallen so hard for him; Nick always thought of others and wanted to help them.

Jeff giggled softly and whispered into Nick's ear, "Bad? You're fucking amazing!" Jeff felt Nick relax then, relieved that his first lover hadn't rejected him. "I only stopped so I wouldn't cum already, and I wanted to give it a try myself."

Nick grinned. "Bout time. C'mere" They flipped over so Nick was now lying on his back with Jeff straddling him. Jeff repeated the same sequence Nick had used on him, gently nibbling at his neck while massaging his thighs and cupping his balls. Jeff quickly removed Nick's boxers, his heart racing when he heard the slap of Nick's cock springing free from his boxers and hitting his toned stomach. Jeff swallowed half of Nick in his first gulp, which caused him to choke a bit. He pulled his head up to look at Nick while he wrapped his hand around Nick's cock and started to stroke it slowly. "Jeff, ugh, feels so good" Nick panted. Ordinarily Jeff would have teased him for being so articulate, but all he had heard was basically "Suck me now!" and he was all too happy to oblige. Pacing himself this time, Jeff started to bob his mouth up and down Nick's shaft, taking in a little more each time. Jeff kept stroking himself too, which Nick thought was just about the hottest thing he'd ever seen, aside from watching the fair boy swallowing his own cock.

All too soon, Nick realized that he couldn't sustain the pleasurable tension for much longer. "Jeff, I'm pretty close dude." Jeff felt it too, and he was pumping his own dick faster as his own orgasm was approaching. Jeff was torn; he wanted to see Nick shoot, but he also wanted to feel him cum in his mouth. "Seriously, I'm going to cum if you keep that up" whispered Nick hoarsely. Jeff sucked harder and deeper than before, and right as Nick started to moan his name he pulled his mouth up and jerked Nick furiously, sending him crashing over the edge. Jeff's eyes widened as he saw his friend shoot several thick ropes of cum all over his stomach and chest. The sight alone would have been enough for Jeff, but Nick grabbed him so Jeff was straddling the dark-haired boy. It only took Nick a few long strokes to make Jeff spasm in his hand, cumming hard and adding his load to Nick's chest. Jeff practically collapsed onto Nick, his energy drained by their exertions and the intensity of his orgasm.

They lay together, hugging tightly as their breathing and pulse gradually returned to normal. They kissed gently, reveling in the blissful comfort of holding the person you love. Nick spoke first. "Jeff, that was…"

"Incredible? Amazing? Long overdue?" suggested Jeff, flashing his brilliant smile.

Nick chuckled. "All of the above and more." Then he got quiet as he stared into Jeff's eyes. Jeff recognized his friend cycling through a host of emotions from joy to apprehension. Nuzzling in closer, Jeff asked "Is there something wrong, Nick?"

Nick gulped. "No, nothing wrong, it's just that I've waited for that a long time, and I still can't believe it happened, and, well if you feel the same way, then would you, um, would like to go out? With…me?"

Jeff lifted his head up so he could look Nick right in the eye, their noses just barely touching. He smiled sweetly and then looked into Nick's eyes with utter sincerity. "I would like nothing more than to go out with you, if that means you'll be my boyfriend too."

"Absolutely!" said Nick with all the enthusiasm he could summon (he was, after all, still recovering from the most intense orgasm of his life and was just a tad worn out).

"Great!" said Jeff, looking relieved and grateful that his little plan had worked so well. Then his familiar mischievous grin returned. "So, does that mean we can do this again?"

Nick laughed, then breathed into Jeff's ear as he said "You bet your sweet ass we can do this again." Then he pulled away a bit to say "But first I think we should get cleaned up. You caused quite a mess."

"Hey, I didn't hear any complaints!" retorted Jeff. "But I don't know if I'm comfortable using that shower now that I know what you do in there…" He was cut off by a friendly punch to the arm, and both boys cracked up. They slinked off the bed, Nick leading Jeff to the bathroom and the refreshing warmth of the shower. They washed up in short order, each taking advantage of the opportunity to help clean "hard to reach places" and steal kisses as they passed taking turns under the water. Finally, Jeff shut off the water and they dried off.

As they returned to the bedroom, Jeff turned to Nick. "Hey Nick, would you mind sleeping with me tonight?" he asked in an adorably nervous tone. Nick hugged him tight. "I thought you'd never ask."

The boys snuggled into the small bed. After some trial and error, they decided Jeff could be the little spoon, and Jeff pressed himself firmly into Nick's warm chest. "Good night, Three" said Jeff sleepily. Nick smiled at his now-boyfriend's use of their secret nicknames and pulled him in tighter. "Good night, Six. Sweet dreams."

Thanks for reading! I have some more ideas for other chapters if you all are interested, but I won't know if you don't review!

Many thanks to Windrider1967 and PerkyTxGirl for reviewing the original version of this story and pointing out some glaring errors regarding the boys' respective state of (un)dress that were somehow missed by me and 2 other editors.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. It's been a crazy week between a funeral, my grandmother needing a wheelchair, and telling my parents I have a boyfriend for the first time…yay! Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter. For the sake of continuity with canon, assume we're about mid-way through the semester, so there are midterms on the horizon (hence Nick studying and being stressed before) but Kurt is still at Dalton. Please read and review!

Nick heard his alarm going off like it did on any other morning, and he began to move to silence it when he was interrupted by an unexpected resistance. Groggily, he opened his eyes to see blond hair standing out at odd angles from Jeff's head. _What the devil is going on here…_pondered Nick's sleepy brain. As he stared at the angelic face of the slim boy still in his arms, his pink lips parted slightly and his bare chest gently rising and falling, Nick thought he was one of the luckiest guys in the world. Sadly, Nick knew it was a school day and that they both needed to get ready for class. Jeff could usually sleep through anything, so the alarm had not disturbed him. Nick thought of a much better way to rouse his new boyfriend. He gently hugged Jeff in a little tighter and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Jeff sighed as he felt the warmth of Nick's lips on his own, and his hazel eyes fluttered open to see Nick's face hovering over his own. Jeff pushed up into the kiss and shifted so he could bring his arm up around Nick's neck. Then Nick withdrew enough to whisper "Good morning, beautiful" to Jeff, who rubbed his eyes and smiled wide. "Good morning to you too, handsome" said Jeff."

"Did you sleep well?" inquired Nick.

"Oh yea. I could get used to this" said Jeff, turning to face Nick as their heads settled beside one another on the pillow.

"Me too. I don't want to get up, but we need to get ready for class" lamented Nick.

"Mmmm I wanna stay. You're so comfy" groaned Jeff, nestling in closer to Nick.

Nick grinned knowing that his boyfriend was happy to simply be with him. "Well, I'm going to go shower, so if you want to stay here…"

Jeff laughed and started to get up. "When you put it that way, it's time to rise and shine buddy."

As they pulled the covers down and got out of bed, Nick looked over at Jeff. "It looks like someone's already risen." Jeff blushed slightly, realizing he had a bit of morning wood, but then he just wiggled his hips playfully to swing his cock back and forth. Nick chuckled as he strode off to start the shower. "I've created a monster" said Nick mostly to himself, but knowing Jeff overheard. The slim boy followed him into the bathroom. "Monster? That's a little bit generous, Nicky, but I'm flattered." Nick shook his head. "You know that's not what I meant." Nick glanced down. "But you should know I think you're perfect just as you are."

Jeff felt his mouth get dry. He'd been called many things before, by many people, but hearing those words so earnestly from Nick meant more than anything he'd heard before. Jeff had been afraid for so long that he would never really figure himself out or find someone for him, and then he had found Nick. And now they were a couple, and Jeff felt so happy and safe that he had to share it with Nick, so he rushed forward to hug him. Nick was slightly surprised as Jeff wrapped his arms tight around him. "Thank you" whispered Jeff. Sensing that this was something significant, Nick squeezed back, then looked up to meet the slightly watery eyes of the blond boy. "For what?" asked Nick. "It's you I should be thanking. If it weren't for you manning up last night, who knows how long it would have taken us to realize how we really felt?"

Jeff smiled down at the dark-haired boy in his arms as he remembered how everything finally clicked last night. "Well, we don't have to worry about that now, do we? I'm just glad my hunch was right and you didn't freak out on me. C'mon, let's get cleaned up." They shaved quickly and then hopped into the shower, once again stealing kisses and the occasional playful caress.

"You know, I think I could get used to starting my mornings like this" observed Nick, hugging Jeff close and cupping his firm butt.

"Me too. And we can save water too. It's a win-win" chuckled Jeff. Nick laughed along with his new boyfriend. Jeff's sense of humor was one of Nick's favorite things about him. When they first met, Nick was shy and spent most of his time studying, but Jeff sparked a new sense of adventure in him and they had been inseparable partners-in-crime ever since. But this new chapter in their adventures together would have to be paused briefly, as Nick realized they had been in the shower longer than planned and they needed to double-time it to get down to breakfast before class.

"Crap! We gotta get a move on, Jeff, or Blaine will eat all the pancakes before we get to breakfast!" exclaimed Nick.

Jeff narrowed his eyes. "He dare not deny me of my pancakes!" Jeff hissed, only half in jest.

They finished their morning routines and threw on their uniforms before heading down to join their fellow Warblers at their usual table.

"Hey guys!" called Kurt, gesturing to Nick and Jeff to come sit with them. "Hi Kurt!" called Jeff, and then he surveyed Blaine's plate and the mountain of blueberry pancakes piled upon it. "Hello Blaine" he said coolly. Trent was sitting with them and followed Jeff's icy stare at Blaine and his breakfast. "Relax, Jeff, there are plenty of pancakes left for you too. Kurt won't let Blaine eat them like he used to—hey!" he grunted as Kurt elbowed him and Blaine colored slightly at the all-too-public knowledge that Kurt had him pretty well whipped already. Jeff's face lit up and he dashed off to claim his share of the breakfast booty. Nick grinned widely and then followed him.

"Interesting," said Kurt as he popped a strawberry into his mouth. "What?" said Trent and Blaine almost in unison. "I may be imagining this, but is something different about them this morning?" Blaine looked puzzled. _Emotionally clueless as ever_, Trent thought before saying "You mean Nick's adorable longing grin every time Jeff does something? I'll alert the media, because that's never happened before." Kurt thought a moment. "Maybe you're right. Their bromance just scrambles my gaydar sometimes." Blaine nodded in agreement between forkfuls of pancakes and sips of coffee.

Nick and Jeff returned with their breakfasts and sat down next to each other. They joined in the conversation about the upcoming rehearsal schedule and schoolwork, but they found each other stealing grins and jostling one another more than usual. Their antics did not go unnoticed by Trent and Kurt, who signaled their suspicions by simply cocking an eyebrow or rolling their eyes. "Could someone pass the pepper?" asked Trent innocently. Nick and Jeff both reached for it at once, and their hand brushed together. Nick got there first and passed it to Trent, but not before he and Jeff both flushed slightly and revealed matching goofy grins. Even Blaine caught this little exchange and looked to Kurt for his reaction, but Kurt was acting like nothing had happened. If his suspicions were correct, the last thing he wanted to do was to spoil a budding relationship by bringing it into the open too soon. The students at Dalton were very accepting, but that didn't mean everyone wanted to go public immediately.

"I'd better head off to class" said Kurt finally. "Come on, Blaine. See you later Trent. 'Bye Nick, 'bye Jeff." "See you later guys" called Blaine. "Bye guys!" called the trio remaining at the table. Then Trent excused himself too, leaving Nick and Jeff together alone again.

As they got up to put their trays away, Nick turned to Jeff and said "Have a good day, bud. I'll miss you." Jeff's heart swelled and he resisted the urge to hug and kiss Nick right there in the dining hall. "I'll miss you too. I can't wait to see you later!" With that, they parted ways and went to their respective first classes, separating for the first time since the eventful start of the previous evening.

Hope you liked it! Should I continue? More tender moments, or back to M-rated?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I am so sorry this took forever to update! I wish I could say it's because I've been slaving away so it would be perfect, but that is sadly not the case. I do hope you enjoy!

_How is it not lunch time yet?_ Nick groaned to himself while he sat in calculus trying to keep his mind on integrating logarithms and not on a certain fair-haired boy he was waiting to see. Earlier in English class, he thought it was unfortunate that they didn't have any morning classes together, until he realized that the combination of foreplay in the shower that morning and mere thoughts about his new boyfriend tended to create a bit of problem in his fitted uniform pants. _No more teasing first-thing in the morning_, Nick resolved to himself, _unless we finish what we start_. . .

Across the quad, Jeff sat in Spanish class facing a similar struggle. He still hadn't processed all that had happened in the past 24 hours, and he caught himself grinning widely as he stared at the colorful piñatas hanging from the ceiling and thought of Nick. Nick with his caring brown eyes, sweet voice, and his full lips that felt so good against his own…_Not again_, thought Jeff as he felt a now painfully familiar swelling in his groin. Then he grinned even wider as he considered the many ways he and Nick could take care of that particular problem. . .

"¿Donde está el coche?" Jeff snapped back to reality as he realized the question was directed to him. Jeff though Senora Nelson was trying to bore holes into his head with her eyes. He glanced down at the map in the textbook in front of him, then looked up. "En la calle, cerca de…del mercado."

"Bien. Pero presta atencion, por favor." The bell rang at last, rescuing Jeff from a potentially embarrassing situation. The bell signaled the end of morning classes, so it was finally time for lunch and some time with Nick. Thankfully, the confrontation with Senora Nelson had distracted him long enough for his problem to resolve itself (at least temporarily). He practically bolted toward the commons to meet Nick and the others for lunch.

Nick's class was closer than Jeff's so he arrived at their usual meeting spot first. He smiled wide as Jeff approached at high speed. Nick's situation had not quite gone away when the bell rang, and he stood somewhat awkwardly with his left hand in his pants' pocket to attempt to hide it. Jeff noticed and couldn't resist making a remark. "Is it some kind of holiday? You seem to be saluting something—"

Jeff's unsympathetic jibe was cut off by a rather persuasive jab from Nick's elbow. "It's your own damn fault," hissed Nick as Jeff recoiled theatrically in mock agony.

Jeff cocked his head innocently at Nick. "My fault, huh? Well, would you feel any better knowing you're not exactly alone in that department? I can't stop thinking about you, us, last night, and well…it tends to have an effect on me." Jeff had started out coy enough, but by the end he was blushing slightly, which Nick found irresistible. He barely checked himself from pulling the blonde boy in for a serious kiss; the arrival of Trent, Blaine, and Kurt forced him to delay jumping his new boyfriend right then and there and having his way with him on the couches lined up outside the entrance to the dining hall.

The quintet of Warblers wound their way through the lunch lines and reconvened at a table by a large window overlooking the grounds. There was the usual chatter about set lists, rehearsal schedules, where Wes and Gavel would honeymoon, and the increasing tempo of schoolwork as midterms approached. Nick and Jeff sat next to each other; under the table and out of sight from the others, their knees brushed gently together. Then Nick brushed them together a little more purposefully. Jeff wanted to turn to face his boyfriend and either admonish him for being so daring or catch his lips in another fiery kiss, but he refrained from either course. Nick was curious and somewhat dismayed at Jeff's apparent lack of interest, but then he felt Jeff's foot slowly ghosting up and down the back of his leg. This simple but intensely intimate contact made Nick's head swim. He turned towards Jeff, ostensibly to respond to something Blaine had said; while his mouth debated the relative merits of another Katy Perry song with the rest of the table, his eyes told a very different story to Jeff. The blond clearly got the message conveyed by those deep hazel eyes and his toes danced even higher up Nick's leg. _Flexible legs…good to know,_ thought Nick, while he stifled a moan. Then he noticed the conversation had suddenly stopped. He surveyed the group: Trent was about to burst into laughter, Kurt was looking a little pink in the cheeks, and Blaine simply looked down at the remains of his salad with an unreadable expression. Then he saw Jeff, who displayed a frightening combination of guilt and self-satisfaction.

"Are you ok, Nick?" questioned Jeff playfully.

_This sounds a little too familiar_, thought Nick. "Um, yea, why?"

"Because you just made a most unseemly noise" offered Trent.

_Holyfuckballs. Was I moaning out loud?_ "Oh yeah, I mean, Ow, I uh, stubbed my toe on the table leg…?" _Really convincing, Nick. Practically Oscar-worthy…_

Fortunately Jeff came to his rescue (sort of). "That's the second time in as many days, it must be really sore by now. That does hurt though, maybe you should ice it later?"

Nick was relieved at the quick explanation. "Maybe. Anyway, how about the Buckeyes, Blaine? How do they look for next season?"

Nick had strategically opened the floodgates to a guaranteed torrent of otherwise useless college football stats, but nothing else was as sure to shift the topic of the conversation away from his awkward predicament. Jeff, meanwhile, decided to stop publicly tormenting his boyfriend, and he silently slipped his foot back into his loafer and left Nick alone for the rest of lunch. When the bell rang and the boys all headed off to their next classes, Jeff couldn't resist having a little more fun with Nick. "We're going to have to teach you some table manners before our next date involving public food consumption," Jeff suggested with a sly grin.

Nick took advantage of their relative isolation and the din from the rest of the cafeteria to whisper to Jeff. "I know some other things we could do with a table, or should I say on? See ya later, sexy."

Jeff swelled at the thought and began to blush as Nick turned and hustled off to his next class. _He can't just say these things and run off and leave me here like this! Damn you, hormones…_

The first two classes of the afternoon session actually went by fairly quickly, because both boys were looking forward to history class together at the end of the day. They took their seats, side by side in the back as always, and dutifully prepared for class, all the while stealing glances at each other and grinning. Their teacher, Ms. Adams, reminded everyone of Professor Trelawney, with the same crazy hair, glasses, and tendency to be utterly oblivious to what was going on in her classroom. Nick and Jeff had often taken this opportunity to pass notes back and forth to each other on especially boring days or during a particularly lengthy digressions into the significance of Thomas Jefferson's fiddle playing or Abraham Lincoln's stovepipe hat. Today, however, Nick had a different idea. He passed a tightly folded piece of paper to Jeff. Jeff opened it and read the familiar lyrics:

Baby boy, where you at?  
>Got no strings, got men attached<br>Can't stop that feelin' for long no

Jeff smiled and responded by continuing the song, passing the note back to Nick:

You makin' dogs wanna beg  
>Breaking them off your fancy legs<br>But they make you feel right at home, now

Nick smiled that Jeff had caught on, and was desperately hoping he understood the significance of his song choice as he scribbled back:

See all these illusions just take us too long  
>And I want it bad..<br>Because you walk pretty,  
>Because you talk pretty,<br>'Cause you make me sick  
>And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'<p>

Jeff jumped ahead to the chorus to let Nick know he was on exactly the same page:

When I get you alone  
>When I get you you'll know baby<p>

When I get you alone  
>When I get you alone now<p>

At the end of the chorus, Jeff added: "I can't wait ;-)" It took all of Nick's restraint not to grab the taller boy out from his chair and drag him to their room right then and there. He decided that the note-passing, rather than distracting him from his desires, would only intensify them. So that game too was put on hold and they went back to paying some attention to the lecture until the bell rang at last and ended classes for the day.

Finally free to share a moment together, Nick and Jeff hurried off toward their room as nonchalantly as they could manage. Of course Kurt and Blaine were in the hallway and tried to get them to stop and chat, but they had precious little time to waste before Warblers' rehearsal, and they bowed out with a lame excuse about needing to run through something together before rehearsal. Kurt raised an inquisitive and somewhat suggestive eyebrow at their explanation, but the expression passed unobserved by Nick and Jeff, who already had their backs turned and were power walking away from the other couple.

The pair practically fell over as they flung open the door to their room, and no sooner had the lock clicked into place than their hungry lips found each other. Jeff was the first to break the kiss. "God, Nick, today was torture! All I could think about was you, and us, and-" he trailed his hand to press on Nick's crotch—"this."

Nick had to admit he felt the same, but they were due at practice in only 15 minutes, and he could not get any more worked up before they went. He was already beyond frustrated, and a passionate make-out session was not going to help. "Jeff, I missed you too, but—uh—I can't do this right now." Jeff suddenly looked hurt, and Nick hastened to reassure him. "I mean, I want to, God knows I want to. But there's a problem, because you're sexy as hell and I am horny as hell and the combination is likely to produce some unwelcome consequences at rehearsal if we keep going at it like this."

Jeff smiled at his boyfriend's plea. "Alright, Nick, but you're gonna have to make it up to me later…" An evil grin worked its way across Nick's face. "Is that so?" Jeff broke away from Nick and went over to his desk chair, placing his hands on the chair back and bending over so he gazed at Nick through stray strands of his golden hair. "I'm afraid it is." Jeff pouted seriously, then licked his lips slowly while keeping his smoldering eyes locked on Nick's. Nick approached cautiously, then took position on the opposite side of the chair facing Jeff. He placed his hands firmly on Jeff's and stared back, his face now only inches from Jeff's. "Careful what you wish for, boy, 'cuz you just might get it." The combination of Nick's half-growling whisper and the sudden appearance of a somewhat dominant streak re-ignited the fire in Jeff's loins and he was just about to pull Nick in for another kiss when there was a frantic knock at the door.

"Damnit to hell…" hissed Nick as he went to the door and opened it to find a visibly distraught Wes.

"Nick, oh thank goodness you're here!" cried Wes.

"I, uh, live here…" Nick began, but Wes cut him off. "Have you seen her?"

Nick was confused. 30 seconds ago he was in the midst of a suggestive and flirtatious conversation with his new boyfriend, and now he was confronted with an emotionally unstable Warblers' Councilman. "Seen who her?" he managed to spit out.

Wes' face suddenly turned stony. "Don't you play dumb with me, Warbler Nick! You know very well who her." Wes paused; obviously Nick did not. "It's Gavel! She's missing and I, er, we need her!"

Jeff was watching the scene unfolding in his doorway and was torn between laughing at Wes' ridiculous gavel obsession and stepping in to protect Nick from potential bodily harm. When it came to Wes and Gavel, no one was safe.

Fortunately David arrived before things went further downhill and announced that Gavel was fine and in place for the meeting. Wes breathed a sigh of relief and excused himself, reminding Nick and Jeff that rehearsal was starting in 5 minutes and if they ever wanted to audition for another solo they would be there and ready to go in 3. When Wes and David had walked a safe distance away, Nick and Jeff both stood at attention and saluted after them, then burst into laughter. Their eyes met again, softer this time, and they both realized that even though they were exploring new feelings, they were still the same wise-cracking, prank-pulling, fiercely loyal friends they had always been.

The boys made it to rehearsal just in time, and the evening's practice went by with surprising speed; apparently the fear of nearly losing Gavel threw Wes into overdrive, and none of the Warblers could spare a moment to keep track of time. Exhausted from running through their new choreography, they all trudged off to dinner.

This time, Nick and Jeff sat across from each other at a long table of their friends. Nothing seemed amiss to the average (i.e., straight) Warblers, but Kurt and Trent noticed that the two were strangely quiet, as though they were only half paying attention to the conversations going on around them. It might have been because Nick decided it was his turn to play footsie to get back at Jeff for earlier, and slipped off his loafer so he could discreetly rub his foot on Jeff's thighs and between his legs. Or perhaps it was because every time Jeff raised his glass for a drink, he stared at Nick over the rim of the glass and silently mouthed suggestions of what he intended to do to Nick when they were finally by themselves again. Whatever the cause, the two were not behaving normally (whatever that meant amongst the Warblers).

As their friends began to get up to go back to studying, Nick and Jeff decided it was time for them to go too. They had held out until others were leaving so as not to appear in a hurry, even though "in a hurry" was an immense understatement for how they actually felt. They said good bye to the remaining Warblers and beat a hasty retreat to clear away their trays so that they could withdraw to their room. "Lots of studying to do tonight," Nick had explained to Kurt and Blaine and Trent as they left. Once Nick and Jeff were gone, Trent turned to Kurt and said simply "Either Nick finally got Jeff to study for midterms, or they're going to fuck like rabbits." Kurt merely nodded in agreement before turning to help a shocked Blaine, who suddenly appeared to be in danger of choking to death on his apple pie.

A/N: Well I think after all that build-up, Chapter 4 will be a return to something a little more mature. As always, your reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Nick felt like he was walking in the wrong direction on one of the moving sidewalks at the airport; his legs were moving furiously, but he and Jeff seemed to be getting no closer to their room.

"Since when is our room so damn far away from the rehearsal room?" grumbled Nick.

"Since you started spending your days waiting to come home so I can screw your brains out?" suggested Jeff with a cheeky grin.

"Well, if you're offering . . ." began Nick with a sly smirk. But he was interrupted as Jeff advised him to "talk less, walk faster." Nick raised no objection and redoubled his pace to match that of his taller, longer-legged friend.

At last the pair reached their door. Jeff fumbled with his key, then turned the brass knob and pushed the polished wooden door aside. "After you, good sir," he said with a half bow and a wide grin as Nick crossed their threshold shaking his head at the other boy's adorable antics. No sooner was he inside than Nick grabbed the blonde's wrist and tugged him along into the room, spinning past Jeff to close and lock the door and mumbling something about "saving the courtly routine for later."

The pair regarded each other from a few feet apart and bore matching expressions of happiness, nervousness, caring, and lust. Jeff closed the gap and wrapped his arms tightly around Nick while he leaned his head down to find the shorter boy's lips. Nick pressed upward into the kiss, and they felt a comfortable warmth spread all through their bodies. Both boys sensed the change as their kiss grew fiery and their tongues twirled together. Nick pulled at the back of Jeff's uniform shirt under his blazer, untucking it so he could run his hands up the blonde's bare back. Jeff pulled Nick's jacket off and then began to fumble with his tie. The scramble to discard the unwanted clothing caused Nick to bump his teeth into Jeff's lips. "Owf" moaned Jeff. "Sorry," said Nick. He broke away for a minute and both boys panted to catch their breath. "Maybe we shouldn't multitask just yet?" suggested Nick with a grin as he pulled his own tie free and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Wait," said Jeff with a hint of desperation. Nick paused and looked at his friend, and Jeff met Nick's hazel eyes with his own. "Nevermind, it's stupid…"

"Jeff, nothing you ever do could be stupid. What's up?" said Nick softly as he touched his hand to the other Warbler's cheek.

"Well, I was thinking…maybe I could do that for you?" suggested Jeff with a nervous smile and gesture toward Nick's half-undone dress shirt. For all of their joking and bravado and the sudden rush of the previous evening, this was still very new territory and both boys were a bit anxious.

"Of course!" said Nick, a bit too eagerly. "If, uhm, I can do yours as well…?" he added with a sheepish grin, running his eyes up from Jeff's belt to his wanting eyes. The two said nothing as they fumbled with the buttons, but the silence was comfortable and they quickly developed a technique. With a slight giggle, Jeff pushed Nick's shirt off his broad shoulders, and Nick tugged Jeff's down his toned arms. The sight of the beautiful boy in front of him made Nick feel almost unworthy of his attention, but it also made him want Jeff even more than before. As Jeff stood still with a goofy grin contemplating his own extraordinarily good luck in finding a guy like Nick, the dark-haired boy moved forward and kissed Jeff's neck. The effect was instant and incredible, and Jeff let out a moaning sigh that told Nick to keep going in no uncertain terms.

Nick gently sucked and nipped his way down one side of Jeff's neck and crossed over to work his way up the other side. Jeff's labored breathing and "mmms!" were music to Nick's ears as he teased the taller boy. Then Jeff reached down and began to palm Nick through his suddenly ill-fitting uniform pants, causing the dark-haired singer to temporarily lose his concentration and break contact with Jeff's soft skin. Nick just leaned his forehead onto Jeff's shoulder and pushed back into his hand, moaning softly at the feeling of friction he had longed for all day. Jeff undid the clasp of Nick's belt and began to unzip Nick's pants; Nick quickly followed suit and then wrapped his hand around the prominent tent in Jeff's boxers. Nick pulled slowly as Jeff did the same to him.

"Fuck, Nick…" gasped Jeff as Nick pulled them closer together and squeezed Jeff harder. "Let's…ugh!...bed…now!" he grunted to Nick, who reluctantly released his grip just long enough for them to shed their shoes and pants and dive onto Jeff's bed. They squirmed around for a few moments until Jeff finally won out and straddled Nick, who was lying on his back. Jeff now returned the teasing ministrations of his boyfriend and pinned Nick's arms back while he licked and kissed his neck and darted his tongue in and around Nick's ear. Jeff had heard of this particular trick, and was pleased to see it worked on Nick, who immediately bucked his hips and let out a surprised groan. Jeff smiled and then kissed Nick deeply, slowly settling himself down on top of Nick. The two began to grind together as they kissed, and Nick eventually rolled them over so that he rested above Jeff. He looked down at the flushed face of the gorgeous blonde beneath him, eyeing his swollen lips and feeling Jeff's excited heart beat beneath his own. Nick leaned down for another brief kiss, and then slowly moved down, kissing and nibbling along the way to Jeff's right nipple and then his left. Jeff squirmed in pleasure, but his cock was aching with need by now.

"Nick…" panted Jeff. "Please…"

"Please what, Jeff?" mumbled Nick deviously as he ran his tongue along the boy's developing abs.

"Please suck me now before I—oh! Fuck, yes!" cried Jeff as his wish was granted. Nick had pulled his boxers down quickly, relishing the satisfying Slap! Jeff's hard-on made against his stomach as it was released from his underwear before swallowing half of it in one swift gulp. Nick backed off a bit and twirled his tongue around the tip before plunging down again, bobbing his head up and down while his hand gently massaged Jeff's balls. Nick was really getting into a rhythm when he felt Jeff pull his head up.

Before Nick could protest, Jeff was stripping off his boxers and turning them both over so that Nick lay on his back. Jeff wanted to give Nick the same incredible experience, and so began kissing the other boy's chest and flat stomach, filling his senses with the tastes and smells that were uniquely Nick. But he didn't forget his own desperation moments earlier, and quickly moved on to the main event, taking Nick's thick cock into his mouth and running his hands over the other boy's firm chest. Nick reflexively arched his head back.

"Damn, Jeff…you are amazing at that," he offered through half-gritted teeth. Half of him wanted to completely let go and get carried away in the incredible sensations, but the other half of him fought to think of something to distract him so he wouldn't blow too soon. Then Jeff reached over and grabbed Nick's hand, guiding it to the top of his head. Nick caught on, and pressed down gently on Jeff's head, causing him to take more of Nick's cock into his mouth. Jeff moaned and began to move faster. Nick ran his fingers through Jeff's hair, ruffling the playfully chaotic bangs and sweeping backwards with a gentle tug that caused the other boy to moan sharply.

Nick decided to take a chance and try to take this up a level. "You like sucking my cock, don't you?," he stated. Jeff mumbled "Mm-hmm!" in response.

"I can't hear you," teased Nick with a subtle edge in his voice.

Jeff reluctantly pulled himself off of Nick and began to jerk him as he answered, "Yes, Nick, I do! I love sucking you and I've wanted to do it all day!"

"Good," said Nick with a smirk. "So suck it some more."

Jeff greedily obeyed and swallowed Nick with renewed passion. Nick was usually the more reserved one of the pair, and it seemed that his adoption of a more assertive role turned them both on. Any attempt to reflect on this discovery was soon made impossible as Jeff continued to work wonders on his swollen dick. Nick decided he would have to explore Jeff's apparently subordinate side another night; for now, he didn't want anything to complicate or delay their much-needed release.

Nick pulled the other boy up to kiss him again, wrapping arms and legs around each other and pressing their hips together. "Jeff, I want to fuck you so bad," confessed Nick with desperation.

"I never thought you'd ask, because God, I want you to, but we don't have any, uhm, supplies…," lamented Jeff with a slight pout and whimper.

"We could always ask Blaine and Kurt…" began Nick; clearly his judgment was somewhat compromised in his current condition, so Jeff pointed out the obvious flaws in that plan.

"Oh right, we'll just go get our condoms and lube from Captain Dapper and the baby penguin," said Jeff with a grin. "Anyway, I have another idea for us tonight."

Nick kissed him deeply, and then said, "Do tell."

"Does the number 69 mean anything to you?" queried Jeff with a smoldering glance.

Nick feigned innocence. "Maybe…why don't you demonstrate?" he suggested with wag of his eyebrows.

Jeff licked his lips, and then spun himself around so that his face was level with Nick's waist. Nick stared hungrily at Jeff's cock, suddenly standing before his waiting lips. Both boys exchanged knowing glances, and then went to work on each other, sucking deeply and occasionally stroking the other with a firm grasp.

After a few moments like this, Jeff took his mouth off of Nick with a deliciously loud popping noise. "Nicky, I can't take much more of this! You're getting me so fucking close it almost hurts!"

Nick poked his head up to look up at Jeff, but kept jerking him off. "Let's finish like this, then."

"You want me to, uh, you know, while you're sucking me?" questioned Jeff breathlessly.

Nick answered by taking Jeff in his mouth once more and sucking him harder and faster than before. _I'll take that as a yes_, thought Jeff as he began to suck Nick again. Realizing what Nick was going to do only made Jeff hornier, if that was even possible, and he felt his orgasm building fast. He felt Nick's cock getting even bigger and harder in his mouth, knowing that the other boy was perilously close to the edge too. Finally Jeff could stand it no longer and shot hard into his boyfriend's mouth. As Jeff came, he moaned and took Nick's cock in even deeper, which caused Nick to unload as well. The feeling was incredible and both savored the heady glow that accompanied the most intense orgasm in their lives (until then, at least). Then Nick shivered a bit as he withdrew his cock from Jeff's mouth, as any contact with his overly sensitized head became almost painful. Jeff noticed this too and gasped as Nick gently fondled him.

"Nick! Shit, I can't do that just yet," he chuckled, and Nick quickly apologized. Then Nick flopped back onto the bed beside Jeff and exclaimed, "Fuck that was hot!"

Jeff giggled. "You said it. I'm exhausted now though."

"How about a nice warm shower to make you feel better? I'm a mess," said Nick with a laugh.

"Brilliant!" said Jeff, and he rolled over to kiss Nick. He could still taste some of himself on Nick's lips, and by the time he broke the kiss he was half hard again.

"Let's go get cleaned up before you decide you need another round," said Nick with a smirk as he got up and walked towards the bathroom.

Jeff watched the dark haired boy's firm ass as he retreated across the room. "Like you would say no," he muttered as he stretched and picked himself up off the bed to join his boyfriend for what was sure to be another enjoyable shower together.

_A/N: I'm so sorry I'm a terrible updater, but I hope you will all forgive me. Please leave a review or send a PM to let me know what you think so far and if you have anything you want to see in future chapters! I don't know have a set plan for how much longer this will continue, but I'd be eternally grateful for your feedback._


	5. Chapter 5

The next week passed in a blur as another round of Dalton's infamous finals bore down upon its students with an irresistible and inescapable pressure. Most of the Warblers became temporary caffeine addicts at this time of year, and Lima Bean coffee cups joined ties and blazers as requisite pieces of the school uniform. The singers and their peers seemed to polarize their personalities as a result of the stress, reduced sleep, and increased latte intake: Wes' beloved Gavel was with him during every waking moment (rumor had it that he had purchased a small shower cap for her to "preserve the traditional Warbler varnish" during his morning ablutions), while Trent accused the librarian of running a kangaroo court after she banished him for excessively loud pencil-tapping. Kurt and Blaine struggled too, with Kurt occasionally lapsing into a tirade of French profanity and Blaine earning the wrath of his hallmates with 2 A.M. shower renditions of Katy Perry songs.

In the midst of all this craziness, Jeff and Nick were, for once, the normal ones. An astute observer might notice that they were even giddier around each other than before, and perhaps a bit more touchy-feely, but fortunately for them, their classmates were too distracted to pay much attention. Jeff and Nick were able to spend their evenings in the crowded library or in a study hall without attracting much suspicion—in fact, either appearing alone was generally more suspicious than the two being found together—so they made the best of their situation and studied together as much as possible.

One night in particular, the boys were sitting across from one another at a table in a remote corner of the library. They had arrived early to claim this valuable territory, partially secluded from the palpable tension and innumerable minor yet irritating noises inevitably generated by a room full of teenage boys. Jeff was reading desperately from his history book, while Nick slugged through another calculus practice test. Some subconscious part of Nick's brain registered that he had not heard a page turn in an unusually long period of time, and he looked up to see what Jeff was doing. His eyes were met by Jeff's own, glinting hazel through his fine golden bangs, and he noticed Jeff was smiling broadly. Nick couldn't help but grin and chuckle to himself upon seeing this adorable, incredible guy smiling because of him. Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he opened it to read the message:

From: Jeff

You make me happy when you smile :-)

Nick blushed slightly and caught Jeff grinning at him again. Nick ducked his head down to type back a reply:

From: Nick

What a coincidence, bc you make me smile in the first place :-)

Jeff's face lit up as he read the message. He scooted his chair back, rose, and fairly skipped to hug his boyfriend from behind. Nick was still seated in his chair when Jeff wrapped his arms around him and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Jeff pulled back, smiling at Nick as he squeezed gently. "Thanks for studying with me, Three," he said quietly.

"Anytime, Six," winked Nick. "Now let's try to finish for tonight so we can get in some cuddle time before bed."

"I always knew you had the brains in this relationship," quipped Jeff, signalling his approval of the plan with another brief kiss before reluctantly returning to his work. Another hour or so passed, and when they were too tired to concentrate on studying anymore, they quietly gathered their books and notes and hurried off to their room.

The boys quickly got out of their uniforms and into comfortable sleeping clothes. Nick was glad to see that Jeff had chosen one of his older pairs of pajama pants; they were so soft from being worn, but also just a bit too small for Jeff now and hugged his hips and ass perfectly. Nick turned on the television and lightly patted his hand on the bed, indicating that Jeff should sit down beside him. Jeff crawled up and kissed Nick before settling next to him. Nick leaned his head on the taller boy's shoulder, and Jeff looped his arm around Nick to pull him in closer.

"How are you?" asked Nick softly, looking up at the blonde.

"Better now that I'm relaxing with you," whispered Jeff. Then he let out a long yawn. "I will be so happy when these exams are over and I don't have to study all the time."

Nick yawned in response. "I know what you mean. But I'm glad I have you as a study buddy."

"So am I," replied Jeff, snuggling up closer to Nick.

The two turned their attention to the TV as the theme music to The Daily Show came on. They laughed along with the show, which they agreed was an excellent way to de-stress from all of their recent studying. As the show ended, Nick yawned again.

"Jeff," he said as the yawn faded, "I think I need to go to sleep soon."

"Yea, same here" answered Jeff, stifling a yawn himself. "Let's get ready for bed and get some rest. I don't want you to get sick or anything."

Nick chuckled at his boyfriend's concern. "I'll be ok, Mom," he said in a teasing voice.

"Sure, make fun of me for caring," began Jeff in mock indignation, making Nick grin. Then he grew more serious. "You do know I care about you a lot, though, right?"

Nick looked into the deep, thoughtful eyes of his boyfriend. "Of course I know that, Jeff. You mean the world to me, too."

The two hugged tightly for a moment, and then yawned simultaneously. "I think that's a sign," said Nick. "Let's clean up." They washed up for bed and slipped under the covers; sleep came upon them quickly as each basked in the comfortable presence of the boy he loved.

One night later that week, the boys decided to study in the comfort of their own room for a change. It was easier to work in shorts and a t-shirt instead of the stoic tie and blazer; of course, it was also easier to steal the occasional hug or kiss in the privacy of their room. The downside of this arrangement, as Jeff soon realized, was how inviting Nick looked in his slightly too-fitted red gym shorts. Nick was studying for AP Biology, oblivious to the effect he was having on his boyfriend who was attempting to concentrate on his English paper. Jeff decided that he wasn't going to get anything done until he did something about the uncomfortable tension in his groin.

"Hey Nick…," he began innocently. "Whatcha reading now?"

"Hmm?" said Nick, only half-paying attention to the taller boy.

"I said, what are you working on?" repeated Jeff.

"I'm trying to plan an essay for one of the potential exam questions. I'm supposed to explain what flightless birds tell us about evolution," replied Nick with a slight sigh.

Jeff paused for a moment. "Nick," he said coyly, "the birds are flightless?"

"Yes, Jeff, these birds are indeed flightless, God help them," Nick grumbled.

"Well, then they're not going anywhere!" exclaimed Jeff with a grin as he practically tackled the dark-haired boy back onto the bed and began kissing him playfully.

Nick laughed along with him. "Jeff, I'd love to, really, but I need to finish this…," he protested weakly.

"I promise we'll be quick and you'll feel much better afterward," assured Jeff as he flashed his smile and indicated his tented shorts.

"I guess a little break won't hurt…," said Nick, rolling over a bit to kiss Jeff as his hands wandered down and hooked in the other boy's shorts, sliding them off. Jeff quickly copied the move, and the boys were soon jerking each other while they made out. This new technique had both boys squirming, and before either really wanted to, they were ready to blow. Jeff pulled away from the kiss and gave a deep moan as Nick brought him to his climax, and seconds later, inspired by the sight of his boyfriend, Nick came too. They lay panting side by side for a moment before cleaning up.

"Well?" inquired Jeff a bit breathlessly.

"You're a man of your word, Jeff. I feel much, much better now," said Nick, giving Jeff a quick hug before the two returned to complete their work for the night.

On the eve of exams, Nick and Jeff were cramming in the study hall. It was getting late, and they were both ready to call it quits and accept their fate on the morrow as the first round of exams began. Nick was packing up when he looked out the window and noticed the moon was full, blazing with silver light and dominating the sky. As he and Jeff left the study hall to return to their room, Nick tugged Jeff along and out the door into the courtyard.

"Where are we going?" giggled Jeff as Nick towed him along.

"You'll see," said Nick, picking up pace. They crossed the courtyard and dipped below a gray stone arch into the gardens. The flowers were already in bloom, and they gave the cool night air a delicious soft scent of spring. Nick led them to a wood and iron park bench near a willow tree and sat down beside Jeff. The two nestled against each other, enjoying the quiet sounds of the evening and the warm presence of the other as they stared off into the heavens.

Finally, Jeff spoke, his quiet voice seemingly booming in the peaceful garden. "I wonder what it'd be like to be out there," he pondered.

"In space? Boldly going where no human has gone before?" questioned Nick.

"Yeah man. Just think, someday there could be a school on the moon!" said Jeff, suddenly intrigued by the idea.

"Or on Mars!" laughed Nick.

"You couldn't just _go_ to a school on Mars," Jeff said decisively. "You'd need a rocket ship to get there."

"What, have you got a rocket ship, Jeff?" quipped Nick. "NASA's retiring the shuttle, you could ask your parents to buy it for you."

"If I did, I wouldn't be wasting time here with you!" teased Jeff.

"Right, you poor thing, stuck with me all the time. If we were in space, I'd open a docking bay door and put you out," responded Nick with a chuckle.

"That's why you have to wear your spacesuit at all times," said Jeff, the gravity in his voice contradicted by his broad grin. Both boys laughed together, and then held hands as they returned their eyes to the stars. They chatted quietly about the view, the meaning of the universe, the Warblers, and things to do together over the summer. Then, in the distance, they heard the bell from the old tower chiming the hour, and realized they had been out so long that it was already curfew. They scrambled up from the bench, nearly tripping over their own feet, and dashed off to their hall. They made it just in time.

"Impeccable timing as always, Agent Three," said Jeff with a grin as he slipped through the door.

"Another successful mission indeed, Agent Six," added Nick. "Now let's get back to base, er, our room before anyone finds us out here."

They hurriedly snuck back up the stairs to their door, turned the lock, and crept inside. It was late and they had exams the next day, so they got ready for bed right away. Cradling the lithe boy with his strong arm, Nick whispered "Good night, Jeff."

"Good night, Nick," came the mumbled reply. "Sweet dreams."

_Author's note: I thought I'd try something a little different with this chapter and cover more time through a series of vignettes. I hope you liked it! I know nothing about AP biology, so I apologize to the science majors if I misrepresented it, but I wanted a set-up for those lines from _Master and Commander._ And disclaimer—some lines are paraphrased from _A Very Potter Musical _and _Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World._ The rights to those works belong to their respective owners (i.e., not to me). Other parts are loosely autobiographical; the credit for those goes to my boyfriend_

_Thank you to all of you wonderful people who have added my story to your alerts or favorites, and especially to reviewers!_


End file.
